KLLR RWBY
by StrangerDenB4
Summary: Team JNPR were assigned on an urgent mission by the famed brother-sister hunter duo of Orchid and Jago to investigate a mysterious island, rumored to be haunted. Unknown to them, a certain company already had its greedy hands on it ages ago. There they face two fearsome opponents...
1. Chapter 1

**New Year, New Stories.**

**Still working on Rising unto the Stars, and Dusts of Avarice, but this… another thing I really want to do.**

**Basically, Killer Instinct in Remnant, except they're natives to this world instead of being accidental dimensional travellers like in the majority of crossover fanfics.**

**I don't own an Xbone to play KI3, but I after seeing how the game is, I fell in love with it; the characters, the music, its lore, all of it. And I needed to make something not related to Kamen Riders, for variety.**

**I know the title is KLLR RWBY, but for this first story, team JNPR will take center stage. It all started because I really wanted to see how Jaune and Pyrrha would fight against Spinal (sword and shield users squaring off? Just like in all those old tales!) but then it escalated…**

**What if ALL the KI cast is in this fanfic?**

**This will be a series of fanfic that interconnects, especially since Ultratech is quite omnipresent.**

**Now, are you Ready for some K.I. Feeling? It's a Killer, I'll tell ya!**

***EDIT 3/2/2015* Well… I think we all know what happened just recently.**

**Monty Oum has passed away. Another bright light extinguished on Earth. I made this story because I love crossovers, and Monty was one of the people and things that influenced my love for crossovers.**

**You know, I think starting with JNPR was a good idea; now I have an idea to honor Monty. Keep reading and you'll see it. I might not finish this chapter by the date I added, but by God I **_**will **_**finish the story.**

* * *

If you think the Grimm were dangerous terrestrial monsters, you don't want to know what the marine kinds could do.

Hunters and Huntresses of old tell tales of sea monsters of all shape and sizes terrorizing travellers during the Age of Exploration, centuries before the Great War. Goliaths, Nevermores, King Taijitus, and Deathstalkers were nothing compared to these Leviathans.

Fortunately, after the discovery of Dusts, these beings were completely wiped out, leaving only the smaller kinds, easier to manage.

However, even today, rumors of surviving Leviathans persist… and something worse.

* * *

Aboard a vessel, a certain blonde boy hurled overboard.

He cursed his motion sickness, no matter what transportation his feet were on, this will always happen.

"Take it easy, Jaune, I've got you…"

Pyrrha Nikos, the famed Mistral Region Tournament champion of four years in a row, attempted to alleviate the motion sickness of her partner, Jaune Arc.

The two half of Beacon Academy's Team JNPR stood on the deck of the HMS Nautilus. Unlike most vessels today, it was a sailboat, similar to those used during the Age of Explorations, but with more modern components and equipment.

The reason of them being here was because of an emergency mission, and team JNPR was the only one available to do it.

Of course, since they are first years, they must be accompanied by a senior hunter. In this case, two were available, and they happened to be the ones who requested the mission.

"Hey, there. How's your team leader doing?" a female voice asked the Mistrali. She was a bronzed skin dark-haired woman, wearing a green armored bustier over a white top, green shorts with a belt around them, black cut-off gloves, and a pair of ankle high, high-heeled combat boots. Her right knee has a knee guard strapped to it. Other items on her person includes a pair of electronic goggles atop of her head, two light green cloths—one wrapped around her upper left arm, the other behind her knee guard—and a wrist computer attached to her right wrist. She looked more like a secret agent than a Huntress.

Pyrrha turned to reply, "As you can see, Miss Orchid, he is… preoccupied."

The older woman laughed, "Please, call me Orchid. Everybody does."

Despite his stomach being disagreeable for the moment, Jaune managed to ask Orchid, "Just… do we really have to go by ship? Oh God can't believe this feels worse than on an air—HURK!"

As he hurled a few bits of his lunch, Orchid answered the younger blond, "Didn't we cover this already? Because of an unknown element causing airship instruments to go haywire, the area we're going into is a no-flight zone. Even if I rent a more advanced ship, reports said that they were affected as well. Which is why I hired Captain Nemo Dakkar's Nautilus to sail us there, so even if the equipments goes down, we can still sail ourselves out of here, or row if we have to. Gotta admit, never expected that anybody would use this thing in this day and age."

"That's because the Captain likes it this way."

Heavy footsteps drew closer behind the three, an older man walked with his hands behind his back. "Motion sickness, eh? No worries, lad. You'll get used to it. I know I have."

Sensing that the nausea was lessening, Jaune turned around and sat down, looking up and replied to the man, "Ugh… thanks Captain. Despite what's happening to me, I find this ship to be… Agh, a fine vessel."

The older man laughed a bit, "Captain, me? He would be over there," he pointed over to the deck, a brown skinned and bearded man was steering the wheel. His gray turban sat still on top of his head, "He prefers to steer the Nautilus himself. I be the Quartermaster of this vessel, but you can call me Ishmael."

Ishmael gave Jaune his hand, "Come now. I believe I have a remedy for this sickness. It's not permanent, but it should ease the nausea."

Jaune groggily reached his hand, but the idea of a remedy of the damned motion sickness motivated him. Gripping it, Jaune slowly risen up, "… Thank you, Mister Ishmael. I think I have enough sightseeing for the day."

Seeing that her partner was in good hands, Pyrrha turned towards the agent, "I'm sorry, but if you don't mind, could you run down what we will do once we arrived? I know that you've assigned us to exterminate a concentrated group of Grimm in an island… I admit, I do not have any experiences hunting down these kind of Grimm. What did you call them again?"

Smiling, Orchid answered, "Vulcan Shells. If you know what hermit crabs are, imagine them the size of people. And instead of shells taken from mollusk, theirs are natural, cone shaped shells. Also, they have holes that allow them to spew acidic goo.

"Explains their names…" She would ask more, but then she heard vomiting. "I'm sorry, it seems my partner is still in pain."

Pyrrha left the agent, heading into the infirmary located below deck. Leaning back to a mast, Orchid shake hear head, "I bet my brother is having a swell time with the other two."

* * *

"Is that hair natural? The wind is blowing this way, but your hair doesn't follow it!"

"Yes, it is."

"You said you're a monk, right? Shouldn't you be bald or something, with shaved hair and all?"

"I was allowed to grow them back."

"Why do you wear the mask, I get that you want to protect it and all, but cover the whole face? Are you secretly a fugitive on the run?"

"No, I am not."

"Also, is your only weapon that cool looking sword? I myself don't use swords, but the edge looks weird. Does it have any other forms?"

"No, because I prefer close combat."

Ever since meeting Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie, Orchid's younger brother Jago had experienced two things. One is that he had met a kindred spirit with Ren. The other, is that Nora has been testing his patience once she saw them meditating together.

As Nora said, Jago's hair was long and windswept, unmoving by the wind. A dark blue facial mask covers his face, exposing only his eyes and the bridge of his nose.

Jago was shirtless, an intricate tiger tattoo covers the left side of his upper torso and arm. Around his muscled torso was a series of red ropes, fashioned into a belt and sheath for his sword, a scimitar known as a Tibetan Kora (whatever it is). His lower body consists of blue clothing; pants, sash, and everything else were blue—rumor has it that his getup was created based on an old temple he grew up with before reuniting with his sister—a pair of armguards, and tiger themed shinguards that has two tiger faced plating strapped to his knees.

As Nora wandered off into her dreamland, Jago opened his eyes, and looked to his right. "Lie Ren, is your friend always like this?"

"Ever since we met as children." Ren answered, "I'm used to it."

Sighing, Jago continued his meditation, and the conversation, "I admit, I would not know what to do, dealing with people that are as… enthusiastic as her."

"It's fortunate that your sister doesn't behave like that." Ren retorted.

Beneath his mask, Jago bit his lips, holding himself from laughing. The image of her elder sister being as cheerful as Nora was an honestly funny image to see.

"What's this? Has someone finally made my little brother crack up?"

Jago immediately held his breath and stay still. His sister's footsteps approaching behind them, she patted his head, "You should really lighten up sometimes, dear brother. And socialize, because you really need to work on your people skills."

The man lightly swatted Orchid's hand off his head, and stood up. "Sister, please…. Don't do that. We're both adults."

Orchid countered, "But I am your older sister. And I have the right to dote on you whether you like it or not." She then poked on her brother's chest, "And when are you going to wear a shirt? Didn't the ones I bought for you fit? Last time I saw you with something on your chest, was when you wore that gaudy bodysuit."

After a moment of silence, Jago turned around. "They do fit… I just don't like the designs." He then walked away, but not before he commented his sister, "And I won't take fashion advice from someone who used to dress up like she's in a vintage morning exercise video."

Faking a hurt gasp, Orchid told her brother, "Jago! You wound me deeply."

Nora, noticing what happened, walked towards the agent, "Aww, is your brother shy? That's kinda cute!"

Laughing, Orchid said, "Oh, he is… wish he was more like that when we met. At least he knows how to tell a joke."

Noticing her sadness, Ren stood up, "Orchid… if you don't mind me asking. Is it right that you only found out that you have a brother five years ago? How did you two met?"

"No, I don't mind…" Orchid replied, crossing her arms, "Let's just say that… I met him when the Vale Council sent me to investigate Ultratech and reports of… inhumane experiments."

Before she continued, Nora raised her hands, childishly waving it. "Ooh, ooh! I have a question!"

"Do you want to know what Ultratech is?" Ren guessed.

Gasping, Nora nodded, "Yes! Oh, how did you know, Ren? Are you secretly a psychic? Wait, if you are I would have known that…"

"Just a lucky guess." Ren smiled, before he proceeded to answer his childhood friend's query. "Basically, Ultratech is similar to the Schnee Dust Company. Both are the top competitors and rivals in the Dust industry, not to mention that they're both responsible for most of the technology we have today."

Ren crossed his arms, turning serious, "However, just like how the SDC has rumors of shady behaviors behind the scene, Ultratech has those rumors too, but… whatever they've done, the people seemed to be more wary of them than SDC."

"But whatever they did, Ultratech immediately announced the ones that were in danger of exposure, claiming that they're doing it to fight the Grimm threat…" Orchid scowled, "They're just hiding the smaller problems by hiding it behind the exposed bigger ones. Even if I expose them, the moment any dirty secrets popped up online, they announced that they're doing it to help society. Damn cowards."

"And this is why I stopped giving a damn about politics."

The trio turned towards the man holding the steering wheel. Captain Nemo Dakkar still has his eyes facing forward as he conversed with them, "Which is also the reason I'm sailing the six of you to that damned island. If I was still in the Royal Navy, they'd hold me back. Don't let the HMS fool you, I bought her with my own money."

Turning his gaze to the three Hunters, Nemo continued, "Whatever critters you found, you better kill them quick and get back onboard. I never like the vibe that cursed place gives…"

Ren and Orchid looked at each other with a raised eyebrow, Nora tilted her head in confusion. "What's his problem?" she asked.

Instead of answering his childhood friend's question, Ren walked to the captain, "Sir, what do you mean by that places giving you bad vibes?"

For a moment, the captain was hesitant. Until Orchid persuaded him, "Captain, even if you think we won't believe your explanations, it might give us something to look out for once we arrived."

A few seconds later, Captain Nemo sighed, "It is an old legend, as far back as the Age of Exploration. But you can read that in libraries or from those fancy Scrolls you use."

He glared at the three, a serious expression fixed on his face, "Ever read about Admiral Ahab, and his mysterious death?"

* * *

"Admiral Ahab? Wasn't he one of the most accomplished Navy men during the Great War?"

Below deck, Pyrrha asked that question in the infirmary. Jaune was lying on the bed, the remedy was effective, but it weakens his body. Still, he was awake to listen to Ishmael's story.

"Yes, he was. Many of the victories in the naval battles were thanks to him… However, things changed once he lost his leg."

"How… how did he lose his leg? Did something bit it off?" Jaune asked, in a semi-joking tone.

"Actually, yes." Ishmael clarified, "A Grimm bit his right leg from the knee down. Bitten by one of those Leviathans, he insisted that he could still be in command even though he was using a peg leg for the rest of his life. But the Vale Kingdom of old did not want to lose an accomplished man, so he was reassigned to non-life threatening duties, such as patrols or skirmishes."

Jaune raised an arm, "Um… what's a Leviathan? I don't think I've read about them in the academy library… Now that I think about it, I don't know what these Vulcan Shells we're after actually are."

Fortunately for the blonde, Pyrrha explained what the Vulcan Shells are to him. Jaune gulped a bit of air in his mouth, "That's… quite dangerous."

Ishmael was now sitting on a chair, a mug of rum in his left hand, "Maybe so, but these Leviathans… they're worse, lad, far worse."

Just then, the three heard someone knocking. It was Jago, entering the room as he bowed his head. "Pardon the interruption… but I would like to hear what these Leviathans are as well." The monk leaned on the wooden wall of the infirmary, crossing his arms as he let Ishmael continued his explanation. "Knowing your enemies is always good strategy in combat."

At the same time, Captain Nemo explained the same thing to the other trio next to him.

"For starters, unlike most Grimms, Leviathan isn't a name of an entire species, it's a class type. Similar to how the name Elder Dragons work; the officials have little information of what they exactly were, so they made it a catch-it-all term. The reasons you don't find many information about either of them is because they're long gone… But that's what they wanted you to think."

"Nemo and I were once part of the Admiral's crewmen, and during the final months of the war, Ahab was becoming… unstable." Ishmael explained at the same time, "All the patrols we conducted were made into hunting trips. See, the Leviathan that bit his leg off was one of the rarer breeds of Grimm. It was a whale, but not just an ordinary whale; it skin was entirely as white as its bony plate on its face, the red markings covered it as if they were its tattoos… Ahab named the beast Moby Dick."

When the two men told the trios they're with of the beast's name, Jaune and Nora giggled. Both men were not amused, Nemo moreso.

"Laugh all you want, missy," Nemo scolded Nora, "But that's how it is back then; some of the words you may be familiar with now might meant differently in my time. Now where was I..."

Ishmael puffed his pipe, recounting where he left off, "Right, so ever since he was reassigned, he's been obsessed with finding and hunting Moby, the crewmen were getting worried for him; they thought he'd lead to a suicide mission, hunting it down. I remembered talks of mutiny, but Ahab was a damn strong fighter. And his harpoon, the Quaker Point, was one helluva weapon."

Both men sighed, the part they're getting to was one they did not want to relive.

"Old age is always wakeful; as if, the longer linked with life, the less man has to do with aught that looks like death. That was the moment all hell went loose… that's when we found Moby Dick… and Spinal."

* * *

_Decades ago, last months of the Great War…_

"Admiral, this is madness! We can't just abandon post to hunt this Moby Dick you keep insisting upon chasing!"

"I'll be damned if I let that thing loose again! I have been waiting decades to find that son of a bitch and none of you will stop me from killing it!"

At dusk, the HMS Pequod, a cruiser of the Kingdom of Vale, had an internal strife; one side of her crew was with Ahab, agreeing with him to hunt down the Leviathan. The other, were with Ishmael and Nemo, refusing to follow the admiral on his mad hunt of the Grimm.

Both sides argued, and both had good points; Ahab knew that sooner or later the Leviathan he named Moby Dick would one day be trouble for the Kingdom, and once news had gotten around that it attacks all ships approaching it—no matter the intentions—the Council would call any available ships in the navy to hunt it down. So far, none had succeeded, and so far, the Pequod has not been called upon.

On the other, Ishmael had been with the Ahab since he was a captain. He was there when Moby Dick bit off his leg during his early years as an admiral, and he saw how the Old Thunder—a nickname of Ahab's he gained from an old mission—had turned sour. The once proud soldier became a ruthless hunter, hell bent on finding the Grimm at all cost, regardless of how many crewmen he lost. Ishmael had had enough, and planned for a mutiny.

Nemo, however, was only a young sailor at the time, who admired the admiral, but when the youth began to see how different his image of Ahab in the two years he experienced on the Pequod, he joined Ishmael on the mutiny.

"Don't you know mutineers hang?" Ahab threatened.

Ishmael scoffed, "With the way you lead this ship, court-martial is a relief compared to your bullshit captaining!"

For hours, they argued. So far, no blood had been spilled but if any one from any sides got too hotheaded, the Pequod would be mopping the deck of its former crewmember. Fortunately (or unfortunately, whichever you think) someone stopped them.

"Sir! We received an SOS!" cried out a radio operator, she was panting as she raced to the deck, right in the middle of Ahab and Ishmael's quarrel. "They want us to intercept a Leviathan attacking the Aquila!"

"Pray tell, Operator Arc, why should I give a damn, given the situation we are in right now?" Ahab calmly asked her.

"Sir, they say the Leviathan is… an albino whale Grimm."

Silence reigned on the deck. The seagulls cawing as Ahab digested the information. A smirk formed on his bearded face, "Well Ishmael, I knew damn well that you won't leave anybody behind in danger."

Ishmael clenched his fists as Ahab walked slowly towards him, "So… here's the deal. Unless you want those men to sink into their deaths, I will forget this mutiny ever happened… if you help."

Glaring at the admiral, Ishmael finally spoke, "Fine. But once we saved those men, I want to transfer somewhere else, preferably away from you."

"Done. And if any of you don't want any part of the upcoming battle, leave now while we are still at port. I'd shoot you all myself, but I am not wasting my bullets on any of you." Ahab threatened, and turned around, "Other than that, back to your posts! We're sailing in no less than fifteen minutes! We have a Grimm to kill!"

* * *

"Wait, wait, wait…" Jaune interrupted, "Did you say "Operator Arc"? Because I think one of my grandaunts was a radio operator back in the war…"

"Ah, so you're related to her, laddie?" Ishmael asked, "Now that you mentioned it, I can see the resemblance…"

Pyrrha was reminded when Jaune mentioned his seven sisters. "Say, Jaune… How many grandaunts do you have?"

Jaune gathered his thoughts before answering his partner, "Honestly, I lost count. If I have seven sisters, I'm not sure how many siblings or cousins my ancestors have. Our tree has a… quite the large number of branches. Even I forget how many siblings my dad has."

Ishmael laughed a bit, "Well, laddie, pray that your sisters won't have too many children. Hordes of nephews and nieces can be deadlier than a horde of Grimm!"

Jaune's face went pale, imagining the possible amount of new members of the Arc family if any of his sisters got pregnant; worse if they're twins, triplets, quintuplets, or more. Pyrrha giggled at the image of Jaune being the flustered uncle of his family. Fortunately, his train of thoughts was changed once Ishmael continued his story.

* * *

_Skull Island, sometime in the night…_

The Pequod entered the last known location of the Aquila, another cruiser of the Vale Kingdom. The moment Operator Arc told the crew of where they were located, the majority of them paled. They heard tales of how terribly cursed the island was, dragging any trespassers to their doom. And if any survived, the island was an absolute hellhole to survive in. Only 5% of the survivors lived to tell the tale, but they were scared witless to recount what happened, nor do they live long. For the madness overtook their sanity…

However, Admiral Ahab did not give a damn. All he wanted was to kill the damned Leviathan if it's the last thing he does.

Little did he know, that things were about to get complicated.

By now, two quarters of the crew left once they found out where they were going. Ahab and Ishmael bid them farewell, and before they leave, Ahab ordered Operator Arc to relay a final message to the Council, and left the ship. Neither Ishmael nor Ahab expected anybody else would make it back alive.

"Sir!" cried out Nemo, holding a binocular, "Explosion seen on port side, it's the Aquila!"

Ahab nodded, and turned the ship's wheel to portside. He then activated a microphone, broadcasting orders via megaphone installed all over the cruiser, "Battle stations! Prepare for combat!" he ordered.

Despite the tension between those who sided with Ishmael and Ahab, the men and women of the Pequod ran to their assigned posts. Some manned the machine guns mounted on top of the ships. Other manned the six, three-barreled main guns, few handled the mortars, and many more armaments.

However, the closer they get to the Aquila, the thicker the fog.

"Damn, can't see a thing with these around…" Ishmael complained as he checked the radar for blips. As he was about to activate the spotlights, Ahab grabbed his hand.

"No, it will give us away." He reasoned, "I want to get us as close as possible so we can aim our guns at him."

Yanking his hand off his grip, Ishmael countered, "Well, don't blame me if we get stuck onto something. Do you have any better ideas?"

Ahab pointed at the Aquila, still firing her main guns, and muzzles from the crewmen's firearms flashed brightly. "They will serve as our guide through this thick fog."

Ishmael was disgusted by the suggestion, but he had no time to argue. As he turned back to the radar, he saw the screen glitched, and for a moment it showed multiple blips before they disappeared. He banged the machine in frustration, "Damn, I thought we fixed this thing."

Then, he heard something to his left. It was Ahab's most trusted man, a man who was only known by the name Queequeeg. The brown skinned man had tribal tattoos engraved on both arms, and he was muttering something Ishmael recognized as prayers.

He remembered how he met the man in an inn, right before he was assigned under Ahab during his years as a captain. Despite the mutiny attempt, both men were still friendly to each other. "Queequeeg… what's wrong?"

He paused, telling Ishmael of his fears. "My friend… can you not feel it? This island… the sea we are in. It is cursed."

With a raised eyebrow, Ishmael replied, "I heard rumors about this island we're entering, but we're just here to save the Aquila and get out of dodge. Other than that blasted Grimm our Admiral is obsessed with, what is the matter?"

"The seas we are in…" Queequeeg whispered, "It is Spinal's territory."

Suddenly, the Pequod shook, an explosion on the water located around the bow startled the crew.

"Status report!" Ahab barked through the radio, "Where the hell did that came from?!"

A young voice was heard from the radio, Ishmael recognized that it was Nemo's voice, "Sir! No major damage to the bow, but the explosion… I think it came from the Aquila!"

Ahab snarled in frustration, "What in blazes are those dogs firing at?"

Looking through his binoculars, Ishmael could barely see from the fog, but the cannon fires from the Aquila were sporadic, as if whatever attacking it was everywhere. "Whatever it is, Ahab, they're in a panic."

A few seconds later, the Pequod finally reached the Aquila, which has stopped firing… and no signs of life. From the starboard side, Nemo fired a flare gun, illuminating the foggy sky with a red orb. There was nobody onboard the Aquila.

Ishmael was the first to came down, "Nemo! Where are the crew?" he asked the youth.

"Ish… there's nobody there." Nemo answered, using a nickname the older sailor was comfortable with, "It's like they're fighting ghosts or something."

"What is this ghost nonsense?" Ahab retorted, his peg leg making creaky noises as he walked, "What I want to know is why the hell are we wasting time around here? Just report that the Aquila was lost and go. That damn Leviathan must still be around—"

A fist collided into the admiral's face, but he did not staggered. Ishmael was angry, "Will you shut up about that damned whale already?! There's something else going on here, and until we find a survivor, we are not leaving!"

Ahab merely smirked, his eyes glistened with joy, "Ah, took you long enough." Grabbing Ishmael's right hand, Ahab threw a punch at his stomach. However, Ishmael was too angry to go down, so he countered with a kick to the gut.

"You old bastard!" he cursed, grabbing the collars of Ahab's jacket, he rammed his head towards his. Surprisingly, Ahab countered with another headbutt. Then, the two rammed each other's head like bulls competing for territorial rights. Ten seconds later, the two fell, their foreheads bruised, but their eyes still had fight in them.

"Not bad, Ishmael, not bad…" Ahab smiled, he got up and threw away his jacket. "I knew there was something about you that I liked all those years ago." The admiral cracked his knuckles, at the same time, the sky roared with thunder, and a few seconds later, the rain started. "Ah, how appropriate. Now, let me show you why I am called Old Thunder…"

However, as the two were about to continue their duel, they heard a haunting moan echoing around them. Ahab recognized that wail instantly, "It's him… all hands on deck! Ishmael, we'll continue this someday, but that thing dies first!"

A green flash conjured from the port side of the ship. One of the sailors shouted, "Look over there!"

Everybody turned towards the general direction, and stood agape.

It was a gigantic galleon, a gigantic warship which was the predecessor of the battleships of their day, but unlike the ones they've seen in photographs and museums, this particular galleons was glowing a sickly green. What's worse, is that it was transparent, and the ship made no shadow.

"Oh… oh God. It's him, the legends were true! It's Spinal!"

One of the older sailors dropped to their knees in fear, Nemo was confused, and asked Ishmael, "Ish! What the hell is this Spinal?"

Ishmael regained his composure, but the fear lingered in his heart. He managed to answer the young sailor, "Spinal… it's an old legend, from the Age of Exploration. Story goes that there was a particular pirate—whose true name has been unknown for centuries—that terrorizes the seven seas. The world's navy amassed a joint assault on Spinal, his base was on that island there."

After pointing out said island to Nemo, Ishmael continued, "They killed him, but Spinal was one tough sunnovabitch. No matter how many bullets his body ate, or how many cuts he sustained, he didn't go down until his heart was struck. He… he said something as his final words, I forgot what he said exactly, but basically; he cursed the navy and vow to terrorize anybody who dare come to this island. And even in death, his vengeance shall be relentless. I thought it was all hogwash, but… here it is."

A large explosion came from Ishmael's far left. It was Ahab, firing a bazooka. The shell collided with the spectral galleon. Miraculously, the wooden hull shattered to pieces.

"Battle stations!" he cried out, "That thing may not bleed, but we can still kill it! Come on!"

At that moment, Queequeeg and some sailors behind him came out from the lower deck, carrying firearms of all sorts. After distributing said firearms to the rest, Queequeeg did not hesitate to fire the second shot. Hails of hot lead and pellets flew as they tear the galleon apart. But as advanced as their weapons were, it was still standing.

Ahab gave a hand signal to cease fire, and waited. For what seemed like hours, the deafening silence surrounded the sailors of Pequod. That all changed when they heard voices coming from the galleon; they were chants.

To their surprise, the galleon repaired itself as its crew—whatever they were—continued their chanting. Suddenly, a green portal conjured on the deck of the Pequod. The sailors scattered like rats in fear as the portal grew larger.

Large enough for something the size of a man to come out.

A scimitar plunged out of the portal, the bony hand that wielded it slowly raised itself out. One by one, the skeletal menace was in full view. The red bandanna, a broken wheel tied on its back, an eldritch, squid-like shield attached to its left arm with glowing runic letters. Tattered clothing and boots stomping out of the portal… Woe betides those who encountered it, for no man has survived in combat against…

_**SPINAL**_

Its eyesockets glow red as it let out its haunting laughter, taunting the mortals to attack it. At the same time—unknown to the Pequod—one of Spinal's skeletal crew came out of the ship, in its hand was a human femur. It raised the bone to where its lips used to be, and blow. A ghostly wail came out of the bone as hundreds of skeletal sailors appeared from the galleon. They jumped down onto the deck of the Pequod, ready to follow their captain to fight the meatbags.

* * *

The infirmary lights short-circuited for a moment, and someone let out a girlish scream.

"… Jaune, are you alright?"

Pyrrha turned her attention to her beloved team leader, cowering under the bed sheets. Then, the lights turned back on.

"Guess, we've arrived. Come on, you should get ready, lad." Ishmael told the blond, and got up from his chair. "I'll wait outside."

Later, Pyrrha held Jaune's hand as they went outside. Jaune insisted that his motion sickness was still in effect, but Pyrrha knew that that wasn't what made him tremble.

"Whatever you say, Jaune." She told him with a smile. Jago was the first to reach Ishmael and Nemo, his sister and the other half of team JNPR stood at the ready.

Orchid waved at the Mistrali, "Hey there, Pyrrha. How's mister leader doing there?"

"Well…" Jaune held her hand a bit tighter, and leaned on her shoulder. Pyrrha did everything to keep herself from blushing, and continued, "He's, uh… hanging in there."

Orchid was no fool. She could see what's going on in the redhead's mind, and smirked. Pyrrha saw that and slightly panicked. Fortunately for her, Nemo interjected, "Well, guess the reports were right. The electronics are screwed, so we're doing this the old-fashioned way. All hands, full sail!"

The sailors of the Nautilus swiftly climbed onto the center mast, untying the knots holding the sails. As they went down, the wind began to blow, luckily towards the island. Tying the sails in place, the Nautilus will arrive to the island in moments.

Nemo ordered the sailors to dock as they approached an abandoned port. The six hunters had their weapons ready, and Orchid, followed by Jago, led them through the area.

"Contact us through your scrolls if you need us, but I suggest you hurry." Warned Ishmael, "The men are getting anxious by just being here."

Little did they know, things was about to get worse…

* * *

**Well… that's the first chapter of KLLR RWBY, done in 21****st**** of February, 2015**

**There were more paragraphs after Ishmael warned the crew, but I was stuck on one part, so I decided to leave that for the second chapter. After that, chapter three will deal with either Jaune, Pyrrha, and Jago fighting Spinal and his skeletal crew, or Ren, Nora, and Orchid dealing with Fulgores.**

**That's right, FULGORES. Plural, since they will fight the previous versions of the character before they'll eventually face off against Type-03, aka the one in the Xbone Killer Instinct.**

**I don't know when I would finish that, but along the line, there's a part I wrote; a tribute to Monty Oum.**

**Yes, you read that right; the cast of Herman Neville's Moby Dick and Captain Nemo of Jules Verne's 20.000 Leagues Under the Sea is present. Besides the fact that they should be public domain by now, the characters of RWBY are usually based on literature, fairy tales, and mythological characters, right? Why not add them, adds brings life to the story lol**

**Wazzat, "why aren't their names based on colors?" you ask? Remember Ozpin's speech when he addressed the exchange students; the children were named after colors so bring life and hope to the new generation… something like that, so I figure the older generation don't have colorful names, so… yeah.**

**Anyway, since I keep getting writer's block, I shall list down what I have in mind for the KLLR RWBY Series, and they're not in chronological order:**

**KLLR RWBY (KR) 2 will deal with the titular team assigned on a mission to fight a peculiar Beowulf… Except it's not, because it's our good ol' Sabrewulf. The veteran hunter guiding them will be Hinnmatoom, aka Thunder. **

**KR 3 will have team CFVY and TJ Combo fighting Riptors. Specifically, the third version as seen in the new KI. This is my idea of why team CFVY were late for a week in the series**

**KR4 has General Ironwood leading the Atlesian army on an expedition in their homeland; something crash landed in the mountains and they are sent to investigate. Expect a lot of ice…**

**Other than that, that's all I got for now. And yes, I do plan to include the entire KI cast from the Xbone version, but since as of this writing the story for Season 2 isn't out yet, I'll finish the RWBY + Thunder vs Sabrewulf story and wait. I have more, but that would be spoiling…**

**Anyway, as always, Read, Review, and Rejoice! For the Stranger has made another cool thing.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we are, Chapter 2!**

**Originally part of the first chapter, but it felt like padding, so as I said before, I split it up.**

* * *

The six walked out of the port, and the closer they are to entering the jungle, the more eerie the island become to them. Nora was not her usual bubbly self, and held Ren's hand. Jaune attempted a brave front, but he was really scared. Seeing this, Pyrrha put her hand on his shoulder, making Jaune froze for a moment before realizing that his partner was trying to comfort him.

Jago was silent throughout the journey, before he finally talked, "This place… there's something wrong with it."

Jaune asked the warrior monk, "Wha… what do you mean? I know this place is haunted by malevolent ghostly skeleton pirates, and we're here to hunt down Grimms that can dissolve our armors… What could be worse?"

As soon as Jaune said that, the six exited the jungle and walked through a grassy plain. It would have been a beautiful sight if it weren't for the cloudy skies… and a field full of skeletons.

"You just had to say it, didn't you?" Ren remarked.

Orchid then brandished a pair of electric Dust Batons, its yellow light glowing with energy, "Alright everyone, keep your eyes open."

With that, team JNPR brandished their personal weapons, while Jago simply cracked his knuckles, and then took his Tibetan Kora off his back. "Follow me, stay in close formation." Orchid ordered. "Watch your surroundings, there could be anything here."

The six walked through the field, the only sound being the blaring wind and their footsteps. As they walked towards a hill, Orchid signaled them to stop as they reached the top.

"Oh… man."

The hill they're on overlooked a crater, and in the epicenter was a humanoid figure, standing still. Surrounding it was dozens of skeletons… and a few fresh bodies.

"Come on." Orchid said, jumping down to the crater, "Keep yours eyes open."

Following the agent, her brother and team JNPR made their approach, passing through long dead people and eventually closing in to the humanoid.

Pyrrha inspected the bodies as she slowly made her way with her teammates, "What is this… these don't look like either Beowulf or Ursa claw marks" the Mistrali deduced, "Could be other people, but what kind of weapons would make these marks?"

Meanwhile, Orchid stood apart from the humanoid, gripping her batons tighter as she controls her anger. She knew what this humanoid was.

It was a metallic grey robotic being with a predatory design. Its most distinguishing features were its red-orange ponytail-like protrusion behinds its head, and a pair of dual plasma claws on each arm. Or it should have if it wasn't inactive, and they would pop out of the openings on both of its forearms.

A pair of tubes was attached to both sides of its "cheeks" and it encircled his head, their other ends attached to the back of the head. A pair of orange vertical lines was painted on the right side of its torso, one was a thicker line, the other thinner.

Its body was designed to look like a knight's armor from days of old, but it was anything but. This being was a killing machine bred for war, and only one company creates and owns them.

"Ultratech…" Orchid said in disgust.

"Ren, look! Doesn't this look like those robots that helped exterminate the Grimm a few weeks ago?" Nora asked, poking the robot.

"It does look similar," Ren answered as he stopped Nora from poking it, "But it looks archaic… an older model?"

"I saw some of them being dropped alongside those new Atlesian Knights droids. They seem to look slicker than this one, but I remember them being somewhat equal in performance." Pyrrha retorted. "I believe they are called the Fulgore units."

Jaune, however, was focusing on the recently deceased surrounding the robot. He had already sheathed Crocea Mors, and solemnly gazed at the dead. He knew that hunters can't save everyone—he knew it the moment he decided to become a hunter—but the guilt of not being able to do so can't be undone.

Jaune walked towards Orchid, and demanded, "Orchid… I think there's something you should tell us."

The agent took a few deep breaths; she kept team JNPR in the dark, but now that they know… she made a decision.

She turned around, a serious expression was on her face, "Alright kids… I think you should know the truth." Throwing down a small metallic disc, she activated the small computer on her right wrist. The disc activated, displaying a holographic image of the island. "Hunting the Vulcan Shells is still part of the mission, but it is not our main objective." Orchid added more input to her wrist-computer, the map highlighted a facility within the island, "We are here to search for Ultratech presence and destroy anything they have."

Pyrrha gasped, "You mean the other Dust manufacturer company, who's said to be rivaling the Schnee Dust Company in industrial might? That Ultratech?" the Mistrali asked. "Why didn't you tell us?"

Jago answered her, "For one thing, they have eyes and ears everywhere. We do not know how secure your academy's system was, but since the hunting boards were official missions approved by the council, there is a risk of some… unsavory company paying attention to them; who may attempt to sabotage the missions."

"Why would they do that?" Ren asked, "It seems inefficient, sabotaging missions to protect people. Do these unsavory companies profited in someway?"

"Yes, they do." Orchid answered, "Especially Ultratech." A few seconds later, the holographic image of the facility was completed. "Alright, this is a manufacturing plant. My superiors suspected that Ultratech is up to something. Think about it, out of all the places to built a facility, why an island in the middle of nowhere? Especially one that has been deemed cursed and haunted by the sailors. My mission is reconnaissance; if the facility is really abandoned, I am to leave it alone, but if it's not I have permission to stop whatever is happening inside it by any means necessary."

Team JNPR was stunned. They thought it would be a simple hunting mission, just take down these few Grimms so they can finally go to the village Ren and Nora wanted to sheriff, considering how important that place is for the two. But no, fate seemed to say otherwise. And Jaune had something to say as well, "Hold on, hold on… Why us? I'm not saying that we want to back out, but out of all the teams in the academy, why us? I know my friends are pretty skilled, but-"

"Would you believe that your headmaster recommended you?"

Jaune had his mouth agape, "Ozpin chose us? But… but why?"

"For one thing," Orchid put her hand on her hips as she explained to the blonde, "He see something in all of you… Especially you, Jaune. I think this is a test, not just for team JNPR, but for you as well."

Gulping nervously, Jaune was beginning to suspect that Ozpin… know of his predicament. He had told Ren and Nora about his faked transcript, but other than his teammates and team CRDL, who overheard him, he had not told anybody else. Not even team RWBY.

"Well, regardless of why we're picked, we have a job to do. How about we get to it?"

Ren broke the silence, brandishing his machine pistol Storm Flower from his sleeves. "So, what's the plan?"

He was looking at Jaune, and realizing that he wanted him to call the shots, Jaune took a deep breath, and turned tactical. "Okay… Anybody here had any experienced with the Vulcan Shells?"

Ren and Nora held up their hands, and Jago did so as well. "I fought a variant of them in the mountains, but I believe they share similar traits." He explained.

"Alright… then Pyrrha and I will go with you, Ren and Nora, you follow Orchid."

Before he could explain, they heard a mechanical sound, chirping somewhere nearby. It was closer than they thought.

"The Fulgore! It's activating!" Orchid shouted, preparing her batons for combat. The rest followed suit.

The Fulgore's red eyes blinked to life and shone brightly. The protrusion on both arms revealed its dual plasma blades, glowing bright blue. However, its movements were sluggish, but the hunters were careful. It then did something new.

"Sister, can they do that before?" Jago asked, sword at the ready.

The android's chest compartment opened up from both half, revealing its energy core. It glow a menacing red, both veterans may not know what it could do, but they know an attack when they see one.

Jago pushed Jaune and Pyrrha away, while Orchid did the same to Ren and Nora, diving away with them. A massive red beam shot pass through them, incinerating the other skeletons and creating a massive hole in the crater.

The Fulgore had unleashed its Devastation Beam, as it was done firing, it did something none of them expected; it talked.

"**You… Will… Die.**" It threatened in a distorted electronic voice. Before it could do anything else, a pink smoke exploded into its core. Nora had fired her Magnhild in its grenade launcher form.

"Woo-hoo! Bullseye!" She shouted cheerfully.

Orchid twirled her batons, then slammed both ends to each other, transforming into a bo staff. She pointed one end at the Fulgore's face, ready to slam it to pieces if it made any other move. Fortunately, it was twitching its head, and powered down.

"Oh, wow! That was sooooo cool!" Nora let out a girlish squeal, hopping with joy, "Did you see how it just opens up and fired a laser beam? I thought only sci-fi robots do that but someone made it a reality!"

As Ren tried his best to calm his childhood friend, Pyrrha dusted off some dirt before going to Jaune, who was kneeling beside a deceased scientist.

"Jaune?" the Mistrali asked, "What's wrong?"

Without a word, the blond shifted the other half of Crocea Mors into its scabbard form, picked up the blade half and sheathed it inside. "You know, Pyrrha? I thought robots are cool."

Pyrrha wondered why he'd say that now, but she stay silent as the boy continued, "Sure, in comic books and movies, they're cool to watch. Blowing stuff up, fighting giant monsters or other giant robots, it's all fun… But this?" Jaune waved his arms around, pointing at the fallen scientists within the crater. The others were paying attention to him now.

"What Ultratech is doing is wrong. I know that the droids and other mechs were created to ease our tasks, but to deliberately create them to harm people—especially their own for whatever reasons? These guys are no better than the Grimm we fought or those fanatical White Fangs!" Jaune kneeled beside the scientist's remains, respectfully putting his hand on where its chest would be, "I'm not sure if the people working with Ultratech realized what they really are, nor do I know if the reason they joined are either they genuinely want to help people or for whatever selfish deeds… They don't deserve this."

After a small pause, Jaune continued, "I joined Beacon Academy because I want to help people. To become a hero, like my grandfather before me… But what's the point of all those heroics if the people we're trying to help do things like this? Even if sometimes death can result in something good being born… is it worth it?"

For a while, nobody said a word. Even the always cheerful Nora was silent. Each hunters digesting what he'd said, trying to come up with an answer. Until a youth in green stepped forward.

Lie Ren put his hand on his leader's shoulder, "Jaune, let me tell you something. I had an uncle, his name was Monty. He'd passed away long ago, but despite being quite the workaholic he did his best to connect with the family."

The blue-eyed youth stared at the magenta-eyed boy. The leader of team JNPR waited as his teammate continued, "Out of all the memories I had of him, one thing stuck to me for years. It was a month before his passing, but he told me something I never forget. Let's just say I was in a slump, and he cheered me up, by telling me this."

""Can you match my resolve?" he asked me, "If so then you will succeed.""

"He believed that the human spirit is indomitable—I'm sure that goes to the Faunus as well. If you endeavor to achieve, it will happen given enough resolve. It may not be immediate, and often your greater dreams is something you will not achieve within your own lifetime. The effort you put forth to anything transcends yourself, for there is no futility even in death."

Widening his eyes, Jaune swallowed what his friend said into his mind.

"Don't give up on people. It's true that today's society may not be as idealistic as many would hope, we can work hard to make sure future generation will live in said idealistic society." With that, Ren tapped Jaune's shoulder. "Do you get what I mean?"

A few seconds had passed, and Jaune answered with a smile, "Yeah… I think so. Thanks, man."

"Anytime."

"I also realized something."

"What"

"I think this is the first time you said more than two sentences."

Ren pouted at that.

"Aaaaand he's gone back to be the strong silent type. Was good while it lasted."

The girls laughed at the joke, Ren couldn't help but laugh along with them.

Jago and Orchid stood back, silently and happily enjoying the younger hunters' talk. The man approached Jaune and gripped his shoulder, "I'm glad you've regained your resolve, Jaune Arc."

"Yeah, me too."

A radio static echoed near them, Jaune checked his scroll to see the image of Ishmael beeping on the screen.

"Ish, what's wrong?"

"Jaune, my lad! I felt something that shook the boat, did something happened?"

"Oh, well…" he looked at Orchid, gazing at the fallen Fulgore as well. The huntress shook her head. "Just an Ursa Major. We took care of it."

"It must be that young lass with the hammer who did it in, eh?" Nora beamed as the sailor mentioned her.

"Yeah, she's tougher than she looks." The girl did some muscleman poses, amusing Orchid and Ren.

"I know… but as glad as I am to know that you're alright, we have a problem."

"What's wrong?"

"Have you found those Vulcanus yet?" Ishmael asked, a sound of struggle was heard in the speakers.

"No, not yet..." Jaune wondered why he asked, before he deduced and asked the sailor, "They're attacking you right now, aren't they?"

"Aye… they came out like a swordfish jousting through a shark; didn't see them coming."

"Don't worry, we'll be there as—"

A large explosion shook the area, the others almost fallen, but Jaune fell on his behind as Jago caught his scroll.

"Blistering Barnacle!" Ishmael cried out, "What just happened?"

Jago answered him, "Something exploded in our vicinity."

"Must be some scavengers wreaking havoc—watch the portside, they're coming up from the portside!"

Jago gave Jaune his scroll back as Ishmael cut off communications. "We need to help him and the others. The Nautilus is our only way out and I don't think any of us wants reenact Lord of the Flies."

"But what about that explosion?" Pyrrha asked, "Who should go and check that?"

Jaune looked at the senior hunters, Orchid guessed at what he was thinking and answered, "As we said before, Ozpin wanted to test you four. Normally we'd be calling the shots, but right now, it's on you, Jaune."

Nodding his head, Jaune brainstormed some ideas. Then, he made a decision. "Alright… Pyrrha, Jago, the three of us will go back and help the Nautilus. Ren, Nora, go with Orchid and investigate the explosion. If Ultratech really is on this island, I think having an expert about them would help things along."

Brandishing his weapon, Jaune turned around, followed by Pyrrha and Jago. "Everybody, rendezvous back here once we're done. We wait for each other in ten minutes, but if either of us don't came back during that time, we go help each other ASAP."

Nodding in agreement, Orchid beckoned Ren and Nora to follow her. Before they go, Jaune asked her something, "Hey, Orchid… they're my friends. Keep them safe, will you?"

The agent smirked and winked at the boy, "Don't worry, they'll be safe with me. And take care of my brother, will you?"

With a laugh, Jaune give her a nod, while Jago shook his head in annoyance.

With that the six hunters separated, each have tasks of their own… Unknown to them, things are about to get… messy.

* * *

_Meanwhile, somewhere in the jungle…_

"…And then he said, "Is that the best you got, Ultratech?!" before he got his ass kicked by yours truly. What a chump!"

"I'm sure you had fun beating some sense into him, but why—pray tell—are you calling me now, Ferris?"

"Aww, don't be like that, Cindy. As cute as you are pouting like that, you should lighten up a bit. And I prefer Ben, thank you very much. Besides, can't I talk to you, one hot stuff to another?"

"Charmed. But surely you remember the plan…"

"I know, I know… since Romey is in the birdhouse, you hired me to do all the dirty work for you. I still can't believe that you want me to infiltrate Ultratech. Freaking Ultratech! Their security is even better than SDC back in Atlas, and they've upgraded since a few months ago!"

"At least you won't suffer the cold weather."

"True, it was a nice change of scenery… and speaking of scenery, thanks for that picture. Who knew you looked good in a school uniform? You should know how many guys are into that kind of thing, and with your figure…"

"Enough. Do your job, and I won't incinerate you."

"Oooh I like it when you're threatening like that. Later, Cindy. Ben Ferris out."

* * *

**FINALLY.**

**I know I'm a few months late, but better late than never.**

**Just… man, it's unbelievable even after all this months. Monty Freaking Oum…. Man.**

**May he school a lot of people in DDR in the afterlife lol**

**Anyway, this is the part where the story will branch off. Which one do you want me to write first:**

**Jaune-Pyrrha-Jago vs Spinal and his crew?**

**Ren-Nora-Orchid vs the Fulgore Horde which climaxed in a fight against the latest model, Type-03?**

**I'll make a poll on that, and I hope you guys vote on it.**

**Ciao.**


End file.
